a) Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a device for switching a swivelable holder between two positions. It is applicable wherever the movement of an actuating element is used to switch a swivelable holder between two defined positions.
b) Description of the Related Art
An application of this kind exists, for example, in the field of microscope construction where, e.g., interchangeable objectives, filters, shutters, prisms or mirrors are to be placed in the beam path selectively so as to be accurately positioned.
In this connection, it is usual to provide the swivelable holder and the actuating element with toothed wheels and to transmit the rotational movement of the actuating element to the swivelable holder. When the axes of the actuating element and swivelable holder intersect, combinations of spur gears and bevel gears are preferably used.
An example for the actuation of a swivelable holder by means of toothed wheels is shown in DE PS 32 40 401. Although toothed wheel drives of the kind mentioned above can be manufactured inexpensively, per se, the search for cost-saving solutions continues.